1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel device for a baby walker, and especially to such a device on the baby walker, by the device, wheel speed of the baby walker can be automatically reduced and the wheels can be braked when the baby walker is used, thereby using of the baby walker can be safer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baby walker is provided for enstrengthening force and agility of the feet of a baby in learning walking in a safe way. However, the wheels of a common baby walker do not have an effect of braking, when a baby moves fast in such a baby walker, the walker is subjected to turning upside down or large vibration, and safety of the baby walker is worriable. And more, if the baby runs too fast, while speed of the wheels of the baby walker can not be reduced, the baby walker is subjected to falling down stairs when it passes a stair way, braking sheets provided on the bottom of the baby walker can not give a braking function, thereby safety of the baby walker is really worriable.